Doremy Sweet
Summary Doremy Sweet is a Baku who resides in the Dream World and is its ruler. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Doremy Sweet Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Youkai, Baku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks), Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation, BFR (Can banish people into the Dream World and trap them within dreams), Sleep Manipulation (Can cause someone to fall asleep just by entering in contact with her Dream Souls), Soul Manipulation (Can interact with and control Dream Souls. Those who fall asleep due to her Dream Souls have their souls sent to the Dream World), Shapeshifting, Portal Creation (Can create portals to the Dream World), Spatial Manipulation (Can uses her portals offensively in order to cut her opponents), Creation (Can create various objects at will), Duplication (Can split her body into several copies of equal power to the original), Teleportation, Existence Erasure (Can erase parts of the Dream World), Homing Attack, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Summoning (Can potentially summon the Dream World selves of any character in the series, who are perfectly equal to the originals in all aspects except their behavior), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (She can easily create, manipulate and erase entire dreams, with single ones being capable of containing infinite realms like the Netherworld of the Land of the Backdoor. Her casual danmaku attacks can create dozen of them at once. As she rules and manages the entire Dream World on her own, she should be able to control the dreams of every single person capable of dreaming, though it is unclear if she can do so all at once. She should be stronger than most Gensokyo top tiers such as Suika) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can travel through the Dream World and between the Earth and Moon) Lifting Strength: Stellar (At least comparable to Yatagarasu) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: At least tens of meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), at least Interstellar with dream powers (She recreated the Earth-Moon system within the Dream World and can create dreams with stars and nebulae), Low Multiversal with portals (Can create portals to the Dream World) Standard Equipment: Dream Souls Intelligence: At least above average (Doremy constantly watches over the dreams of billions of individuals. She has personally witnessed and remembers all the dreams of every single person who's ever dreamt and thus, seems to personally know everyone) Weaknesses: Doremy is vulnerable to spiritual attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Creating Dreams:' Doremy can create and destroy multiple dreams as part of her job. *'Dream Souls:' Dream Souls are a type of phantom that represent one's dream. Not normally visible, a dream soul can be produced if an individual were to "replace" their dream with something else. Anyone who touches a dream soul will instantly fall asleep and experience the dream in question. In which case, one's own dream soul will escape. Doremy can both control and create dream souls, absorbing them from someone or inflicting them on someone. Skill Cards: *'Danmaku Tenkai:' Small dream souls appear around Doremy with a slow and straight trajectory aimed at the opponent. *'Dream Catcher:' Doremy turns on her vacuum, pulling the opponent towards her and sucking up any dream souls present. The vacuum itself does no damage, but the dream souls do as they quickly make their way towards the vacuum, potentially dealing huge damage on hit or chip damage if the opponent is blocking. *'Hypnagogic Shoot:' Doremy summons four beds behind her before flinging them directly towards the opponent. *'Doremy Popping:' Doremy quickly jumps up and spins in the air before slamming herself into a dream soul, from which several sheep come out of to cover her. A fast melee that leaves lingering bullets at its end. *'Beads Crash:' Doremy hugs a pink bean bag that then splits into three lingering bean bullets that explode after a few seconds. *'Dream Balloon Flight:' Doremy flies up or down, carried by three balloons that she then releases and explode on contact with the opponent. Spell Cards: *'Dream Sign "Deep Navy Runaway Dream":' Doremy summons a giant dark blue dream orb which slowly travels towards the opponent. *'Dream Sign "Pitch-Black Cosmic Dream":' Doremy summons two dream portals, one above and one below the opponent's position, slowly move inwards. *'Sheep Sign "Nightmare of Chimera":' Doremy transforms into a giant mechanical sheep which has super armor and shoots homing sheep missiles in a spiral pattern. Deals greater damage the further away the opponent is. Last Word: *'*There's No Need to Wake Up Anymore*:' A fast sphere that quickly grows to almost the entire screen. It then sends the opponent to a dream in the dream world which she locks you in, she then (possibly) destroys the dream. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:BFR Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Female Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Magic Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Void Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Balloon Users